The invention relates to a gas generator of essentially cylindrical or tubular construction containing a solid propellant or solid fuel for ignition in a combustion chamber by an electrically activatable igniter, with filter media for cooling and filtering the generated gas before this escapes for inflating a restraining medium such as an airbag. Tubular generators of the type or family concerned here have been known for a considerable time, refer for instance to U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,690 and the patent publications referred to therein.
The tubular generator here comprised essentially a single solid cylinder representing the combustion chamber housing.